The Guild Ball
by witchyvamp
Summary: This story occurs around the beginning of the High Lord. Sonea has just read books on black magic that Akkarin'd given her. She's still conflicted about the black magic and amongst all this, a Guild Ball is announced.I've always thought there should've been more to Sonea & Akkarin's love story. All the characters belong to Trudi Canavan's Black Magician Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

To Sonea, it was just another regular day at the guild. But, the rest of the students were excited about the Guild Ball announced yesterday. Sonea had already decided not to go to the ball and was sure she wouldn't be permitted by his guardian, the High Lord even if she wanted to. She attended all her classes with the same interest as usual, while her classmates were busy discussing the upcoming ball. She'd also become a target for a few of their jokes but she'd gotten used to them by now. They didn't have any effect on her. After defeating Regin at the duel last year, her confidence had increased incredibly. Amazingly, some of the boys had even looked at her with interest, perhaps hoping to ask her for the ball. As the classes came to an end, Sonea proceeded towards the Residence which had become her home after the High Lord had forcibly undertaken her guardianship. She had no idea that she was in for a surprise.

The High Lord was waiting for her in his usual chair in the waiting room. This gave Sonea the idea that her guardian wanted to speak to her. She was conflicted at what to think about this idea. In the past, she would've been terrified to talk to the High Lord. But recently, after reading the books on black magic, all her beliefs were questioned. She'd begun to think that black magic was not an evil thing afterall and even the High Lord wasn't as terrible as she'd thought. She wondered what was the reason for him to talk to her right now. This has to be about the Ball, thought Sonea. It's better that I wasn't planning on going anyway.

The High Lord was still waiting for her to acknowledge him. She bowed and greeted him formally. She hadn't forgiven him yet for the way he had treated her in the past. He motioned for her to sit in the opposite chair. Surprised, Sonea moved slowly towards her chair. The surprise must've been clear on her face because the High Lord was smiling crookedly at her.

"Sonea, no need for you to worry. I just wanted to talk about the Guild Ball." He said. Sonea was relieved it wasn't any bad news as she'd expected when she was asked to sit. "Its fine, High Lord. I didn't want to go there in the first place." She blurted out. Her guardian was further amused at this reply. "Hear me out first. I'm not forbidding you to attend the ball. Infact, I just wanted to ask you to maintain the decorum of being the High Lord's favorite. I have to ask the reason for your disinterest in the Ball. By my knowledge, the female novices have already started their preparations." He said half smiling.

Sonea was surprised at these words. She'd never even considered the Ball because she'd thought that her guardian would never allow her to attend. Now here he was, showing no objections. Furthermore, he was asking her the reason for not attending this ball. She kept quiet as she couldn't think of an appropriate answer. Her silence made the High Lord's half smile disappear. "You should learn to be more social, Sonea. You should enjoy these things while you're young and free of responsibilities. A solitary life is never a happy one." He said. Sonea was still not convinced.

"Can I please be excused from this, High Lord?"she asked hopefully. "Everyone has to attend this ball. No exceptions, not even me. It is the Guild's rule. All the important officials of the city will be there. I can promise you it wouldn't be worse for you than it would be for me. I would not hear any excuses. You can take some time off to go to the city and buy whatever you need." He said with authority. Sonea understood that she could not argue further. With that she was dismissed.

Later that night, Sonea lay awake in her bed thinking about what she would do about the ball. She'd never attended anything like that before, as she'd lived in the slums before she was brought to the Guild. She didn't even have a friend to talk about this. Maybe, she could ask her aunt Jonna. But what would her aunt know about the Guild's traditions. The High Lord had made it pretty clear that there was no escape from this. As if there weren't enough problems in her life, she was in desperate need of a friend right now. The High lord was right, she thought. A lonely life is never a happy one. She wondered whether he was speaking from experience.

Several days passed and finally the day of the ball was just one day away. Sonea's anxiety was on its peak. She had refused all the invitations she'd gotten from the boys for the ball. She hadn't decided what to do with the ball yet. She was conflicted whether to go against the High Lord's orders and not attend the ball anyway and show up to be an embarrassment. She was more inclined towards taking the first option. Afterall, nobody would notice or even mind her absence from the ball. It would be better to disobey the High Lord than to be an embarrassment for him in public. Lost in her thoughts, Sonea didn't see Lady Vinara coming from across the corridor and slammed right into her, sending all her books into the air. Sonea immediately mumbled an apology to her.

Lady Vinara, Head of the Healers had a special place in her heart for Sonea. Knowing Sonea's history and origins, she understood how difficult it was for her to blend in the Guild's environment. However, she hadn't seen her so agitated before. Worried, she asked her what was the reason behind her worries.

Sonea was surprised at Lady Vinara's enquiring question. She couldn't answer instantly instead she shook her head to show that nothing was wrong. Lady Vinara however, wasn't convinced. She thought that Sonea was hesitating to talk in the middle of the corridor full of people, so she invited her to her personal chambers. Sonea couldn't refuse her as she greatly respected the older magician.

Once in her chambers, Lady Vinara told Sonea that she indeed cared about her well-being sincerely and that she could tell her any of her problems without hesitations. Sonea, moved that somebody other than Rothen cared about her, told her about her problem. Lady Vinara was amused. "Of course, Akkarin belongs to one of most noble families of Kyralia. To him, this ball has always been part of tradition. So, he didn't realize that this would be a completely new experience for you. And since, attending the ball is compulsory and being strict about the rules myself, I can't allow you to miss the ball. Moreover, you might like it. A little festivity is all you need to cheer you up. And you don't need to worry about what you'll wear tomorrow. I maybe an old woman now, but I was quite a fashionable lady in my youth. I'll be glad that my old things'll be put to some use. Add a little magic and you'll look like a princess tomorrow."

Sonea was overwhelmed at Lady Vinara's words. Sometimes, help does come from unexpected places. She thanked her from her heart. Her problem now solved, she was greatly relieved. After taking her measurements and advising her to have a good night's sleep, Lady Vinara dismissed her.

Finally, the day of the ball came. After the classes, Sonea hurried to Lady Vinara's chambers. The magician had picked out some of her dresses for Sonea to select from, which had been altered to fit her. Sonea decided to pick a simple white ball gown. Lady Vinara picked out a pair of glass heels which complimented her dress perfectly. When Sonea was dressed, the older magician was amazed at how good she looked. The novice robes Sonea wore regularly, had hidden the perfect body she had. However, this dress perfectly brought out her body curves complimenting her dark hair and eyes beautifully. She wanted to give her some jewelry to go with it but Sonea politely refused saying she'd already done enough for her. But Lady Vinara succeeded in making her agree for some make-up. She told Sonea that because of its magical nature, the make-up would stay on as long as its not removed. At last, Lady Vinara was satisfied with the way Sonea looked. She smiled to herself, Sonea had reminded her of her younger carefree days.


	2. Chapter 2

Akkarin, the High Lord was frustrated. As if the safety of the whole city of Imardin wasn't burden enough, he had to endure a dance ball. But then, no one really knew about the impeding threat from the Ichani and being the High Lord of the Guild, he had to take part in the Ball. It was times like this that he regretted taking that job. But being the High Lord came with its own perks so this was a small sacrifice comparatively.

Knowing he had no choice but to attend the Ball, Akkarin quickly got dressed in his tailored suit. Today, he couldn't drown himself in his usual black robes even if he wanted to. After he had tied his hair back in his usual fashion, he got downstairs for a drink.

Takan, his servant/companion was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Master, have you seen Miss Sonya?", he enquired with his head bowed down, "She hasn't been back from her classes today." Akkarin had asked him so many times not to bow but Takan had always considered him his master. At last, Akkarin had given up, satisfying Takan.

It seems there's still another problem with my novice, Akkarin thought. "No, Takan I haven't. Although I think she must be hiding somewhere to avoid going to the Ball. Even after I explicitly told her there was no choice", he said in a rough voice and started to pour himself a drink.

"Maybe, she'll directly go the ball", Takan said quietly. He always had a soft spot for Sonya. But Akkarin was sure that she was trying to avoid the Ball, it was pretty clear from the way she had asked him to be excused. He sighed. Being my novice, she represents not only herself, but me too he thought. He would have to have a nice talk with her if she didn't show up. Just when he'd thought things were going better between him and her novice, trust Sonya to ruin everything. He sighed again, putting his glass down.

"Master, there are going to be drinks at the Ball too. Please try to enjoy yourself, at least for tonight. You strain yourself way too much." Takan said in a kind voice.

"You know what my life is dedicted to now, Takan. There's no enjoyment for me, not even tonight." Akkarin said before taking his jacket and proceeding out.

The Ball had already started when Akkarin arrived. There was a completely different scene waiting for him. Instead of the usual uniform robes that novices and masters wore, everyone was dressed in party suits and dresses, intent on enjoying the night to the fullest. He spotted Lord Balkan talking to a group of masters with a wine glass in his hand. Lorlen was with him so Akkarin too headed there.

As Akkarin approached the group, the masters straightened up and tried to hide their glasses. "Its your day off, masters. You can enjoy yourselves tonight as long as you maintain the Guild's decorum." he tried to sound friendly. Akkarin looked at administrator Lorlen, who also happened to be his oldest friend. He smiled at him, encouragingly. The two friends then left the group, giving the masters space to enjoy themselves. They couldn't do so in the High Lord's company.

"You look handsome today, Akkarin. A smile wouldn't kill you, you know. At least you're not at one of the King's parties." Lorlen said smirking once they both were alone.

Akkarin sighed thinking about how the girls practically threw themselves at him at those parties. Even here many of the girls were giving him flirting looks even though he was the High Lord. "I feel better here than there. I'll give you that, Lorlen." Akkarin told his friend truthfully.

And soon, the Ball was in its full swing. Music played continuously and the dancers started dancing with their partners. Nobody had asked Akkarin to dance yet but many girls had given him inviting looks, though he wasn't interested to dance with any of them.

And just when Akkarin thought that the Ball was getting boring, Sonya made her entrance.

Looking like an angel in a white dress, she looked beautiful. Her hair was open, and her cheeks flushed because of her nervousness as she glanced around the party. She moved gracefully as she went to a corner trying not to attract any attention. She spotted Akkarin looking at her, still he couldn't look away. He had never thought he would feel anything like this again in his life. Yet here she was, so innocent and pure. He knew in that moment that only she could take away the darkness in him with her light.

Meanwhile, Sonya couldn't decipher the meaning behind her guardian's look.


End file.
